The Dating Game
The Dating Game (also known as The New Dating Game and The All-New Dating Game) is the long-running dating game show where one girl or one guy had to choose between three bachelors or bachelorettes to go out on a date for which the producers pay. Gameplay Classic version Generally the bachelorette would ask a series of questions to each of the three hidden bachelors. The same question could be asked to multiple bachelors. The questions were written in advance by the producers. Certain kinds of questions such as name, age, occupation, and income were not permitted to be asked. The process continued until time ran out. The bachelorette would make her choice based solely on the answers to her questions. After making her choice, the bachelorette met the two unchosen bachelors before meeting the chosen one. When all said and done, the dating couple went out on a dream vacation which was paid by the producers. Occasionally, the bachelor would ask questions to three bachelorettes. 1990s version For this revival's first season, two formats were used. The basic format for this show, used throughout the first year, was for the bachelor/bachelorette to pick from two facts about the three potential dates. Once it was picked, the person in question would reveal the reason behind the fact to the hopeful single. After a round of questioning, the bachelor/bachelorette chose their date. All three of the potential dates had their names revealed before the questioning started as well, something that wasn't done on any version of TDG prior. During a part of the first season, in addition to asking the questions, the bachelor/bachelorette got to see all three contestants at the outset of the game (who all had headphones on so they couldn't hear what their potential date was saying about them), and would pick who they thought was the best looking of the bunch. After that, the question round was conducted in its usual fashion, with the bachelor/bachelorette picking who they thought had the best personality out of the three. After the choices were made, the contestant was then prompted to choose between their choice for best looking or best personality. Sometimes the guy chosen would be the one chosen for both looks & personality; in later shows when that happened he/she won a $500 bonus in addition to the trip. ---- This format was mostly disliked by fans of the original show so the next year they switched back to its original format and theme with new host Chuck Woolery at the helm (although now the game featured bachelors questioning bachelorrettes more often than the original version). GSN Attempt In 2008, according to an article from The Hollywood ReporterNew Hosts put on game faces for GSN remakes | Hollywood Reporterthe network has taped comediennes Kim Coles (who previously hosted Pay it Off for BET) and Judy Gold respectively to host pilots of this show along with its sister show The Newlywed Game even though for this show they already had a female host with Elaine Joyce in 1986 until 1987 as they would incorporate modern elements like online dating sites. Michael Davies would executive produce both shows through his overall deal at Sony Pictures Television. However, this never came to fruition. Celebrities Many celebrities appeared on the show over the years; here are a few of them: *Adam West – 1966 *Peter Duel - 1966 *Jeremy Clyde – 1966 (of Chad and Jeremy fame) *Michael Richards - 1967 *Danny Bonaduce – 1972 *Kathryn Minner, "The Little Old Lady from Pasadena" – 1966 *Kathy Garver – 1966; December 31, 1970 and January 1, 1971 *Sally Field and Robert Vaughn – 1966 *John Ritter – 1967 *Groucho Marx – 1967 (as a prank on his daughter Melinda, who was Bachelorette #1) *Donna Loren – 1967 *Paul Lynde – 1968 *Richard Dawson – 1968 *Bill Bixby – 1968 (he appeared on the show four times and was never selected) *Deep Purple – 1968 *Steve Martin – 1968 & 1970 *McLean Stevenson – 1968 *Strawberry Alarm Clock – 1968 (Drummer Randy Seol appears as one of the three eligible bachelors and is chosen) *Jackson Bostwick – 1968 *Joanna Cameron – Late 1960s *Farrah Fawcett – 1969 *Iron Butterfly – 1969 (Bassist Lee Dorman appears as one of the eligible bachelors and is chosen) *The Carpenters – July 1970 *Ann B. Davis – 1970 and 1971 *Maureen McCormick – 1971 and 1973 *Brandon Cruz (The Courtship of Eddie's Father) – 1972 *Barry Williams – 1972 *Ron Howard – 1972 *Michael Jackson – 1972 (He performed “Rockin’ Robin” during the intro; he appeared in the second half of the show.) *Butch Patrick – 1972 *Vincent Price – 1972 *Kenny Rogers and The First Edition (Mary Arnold and Terry Williams both did episodes) – 1972 *H.R. Pufnstuf – December 25, 1972 *Dick Clark on "The New" Dating Game - 1973 (He was finding a date for one of his dancers on American Bandstand) *Arnold Schwarzenegger on "The New" Dating Game – 1973 *Suzanne Somers on "The New" Dating Game – 1973 *Willie Aames – 1978 *Christopher McDonald – 1978 *Murray Langston (as The Unknown Comic) – 1978 *Rip Taylor – 1978 (the 3 bachelorettes were all fat and ugly, because of his own game, The $1.98 Beauty Show) *Famous Amos – 1978 *Teri Copley – 1978 *Tom Netherton (The Lawrence Welk Show) – 1978 *Andy Kaufman (as Baji Kingan) – 1978 *Jimmie Walker – 1978 *Robert Wuhl – 1978 *Phil Hartman – 1979 *Paul Reubens (as Pee Wee Herman) – 1979 *Bob Saget – 1979 and 1980 *Jennifer Granholm, current Governor of Michigan *Cuba Gooding Jr. – 1986 *Dick Martin *Don Johnson *Tom Selleck *Oprah Winfrey *Michael Richards *Jim Carrey *Michael G. Brown (General Hospital) – 1988 *Cheryl Hines - 1996 International Versions Countries that have done their own versions of The Dating Game include: *Australia (as Blind Date and Perfect Match) *Austria *Belgium *Brazil *Bulgaria *Columbia *Croatia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Germany *Hungary *Ireland (as Blind Date) *Israel *Italy *Latvia *Mexico *Poland *Slovenia *Spain *Turkey *United Kingdom (as Blind Date) Additional Trivia Future sportscaster Al Michaels was once a contestant coordinator on the show. Rating Music 1965 *Main – Chuck Barris *Background Music – "Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf" by King Richard's Fluegel Knights *Bachelor Intro cue – "Spanish Flea" by Herb Alpert *Bachelorette Intro cue – "Whipped Cream" by Herb Alpert *Date cue – "Lollipops and Roses" by Herb Alpert *Prize Intro cue – "Boston Bust-Out" by Jimmy McGriff *Think cue – "Ladyfingers" by Herb Alpert *Think cue – "Lemon Tree" by Herb Alpert *Times Up cue – "Love Sickness" by Milton Delugg *Turntable cue – "Fantail" by Count Basie 1972-1980 *Open Theme – Chuck Barris *Close Theme – "Little Rosie" by Chuck Barris *Bachelor Chooser Intro cue – "Spanish Flea" by Herb Alpert *Bachelorette Chooser Intro cue – "Whipped Cream" by Herb Alpert *Post-Bachelor Intro cue – "Mother Trucker" by Chuck Barris *Prize Intro cue – "Boston Bust-Out" by Jimmy McGriff 1986-1989 *Original – Milton Delugg *Alternative – Chuck Barris Main (1997-1999) – Steve Kaplan Inventor Chuck Barris National Advertising Clarion Communications (1986–1987) Barris Advertising Sales (1987–1989) Studios ABC Television Center, Los Angeles, CA (1965–1966) ABC Vine Street Theater, Hollywood, CA (1966–1974) KTLA Golden West Studios, Los Angeles, CA (1978–1980) Studio 7, Sunset Gower Studios, Los Angeles, CA (1986–1989) Hollywood Center Studios, Los Angeles, CA (1996–1999) Additional Pages The Dating Game Killer The Dating Game/The Dating Game In Popular Culture The Dating Game/Quotes & Catchphrases The Dating Game/Merchandise‎ The Dating Game/Gallery Similar Shows/Spinoffs *''Double Up'' – a kid's version of The Dating Game with J.D. Roth as the host. *''Singled Out'' – a spinoff similar to The Dating Game but with 100 bachelors & bachelorettes (50 of each). *''Bzzz!'' – a spinoff similar to The Dating Game but at a much faster tempo Reference Links Official Website (Sherwood era/via Internet Archive) Official Website (Woolery era/via Internet Archive) The Dating Game @ Tim's TV Showcase Josh Rebich's Dating Game Rule Sheets [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/ind062_datinggame96.html The Dating Game W/Brad Sherwood @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos What's Bob Eubanks doing here? Promo for The All New Dating Game (Elaine Joyce) Promo for The All New Dating Game (Jeff MacGregor) Category:Adult Category:Romance Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Long-Running Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:ABC shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:Chuck Barris Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Revivals Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1965 premieres Category:1966 premieres Category:1970 endings Category:1973 premieres Category:1973 endings Category:1974 endings Category:1978 premieres Category:1980 endings Category:1986 premieres Category:1989 endings Category:1996 premieres Category:1999 endings